Helen
Helen is one of Christopher Thorndyke's closest friends and love interest. Helen was born with a condition that restricts her to a wheelchair and has spent much of her life. Her personal Helen is a young girl who, despite being confined to a wheelchair, thrives for adventure. She showed very little fear when Sonic pushed her chair faster then anyone else and carried her higher then she's usually used to going. She's a very kind and considerate person. She also has a huge love for flowers and enjoys catching lizards, snakes and bugsmuch to her friend Danny's disgust. Her personality is a little more outgoing in the scenes shown of her six years later. She acts more sarcastic and is a bit more excitable when speaking with Chris. She turned out to excel in the field of science along with Chris. It's speculated that Chris is the better of the two when it comes to their field but she made it clear that she was the one better at driving. Relationships Sonic and Helen are good friends. They became good friends where Sonic abandoned a dinner with the President and went to the "date" with Helen. Chris In the Season 3, there are three signs that they fell in love with each other: *When Chris wrote a card when he'll go to Sonic's World, he wrote "For all the people I love: Mama, Papa, Grandpa, Danny, Frances and you... Helen." *In Season 3, when Danny, Frances and Helen tried to bring Chris back, they failed and went to their own homes. When Helen was "walking", she said: "Chris..." *In episode 65 when Lilim asked Chris if he loves someone, Chris said: "No, I don't have anyone in mind..." But he said so nervously that he laughed a lot. Lilim said to Chris: "I can tell by your face that you're lying", Chris laughed but it was true. Trivia *Her appearance is similar to Maria the Hedgehog. *Despite being paralyzed from the waist down, Helen has shown to be very adventurous at times, like laughing when she and Sonic nearly fell off a cliff, and shown to catch lizards, snakes and bugs. Quotes *''"My Mom and dad work hard for me in order to not let me feel uncomfortable. They did everything for me. They brought me the best doctors and this wheelchair is very expensive. In fact... I don't really want anything else. just want to stay with my dad and mom. But I'm feeling really happy today! I've never felt so nervous before."'' - Helen said to Sonic Pictures of Helen Adult Helen.jpg|Adult Helen (Ep. 53) Chris and Helen.jpg Helen 2.jpg Helen.jpg Sonic and Helen.jpg Helen and Sonic.jpg|Helen was surprise that Sonic's going fast Helen and Sonic 2.jpg Helen and Sonic 3.jpg Helen 3.jpg|Helen loves bugs Sonic and Helen 2.jpg|Sonic and Helen Adult Helen 2.jpg|Adult Helen (Ep. 53) Sonic and Helen 3.jpg Sonic and Helen 4.jpg Helen smiled.jpg|Helen smiled Helen was sad.jpg|Helen's sad Helen 4.jpg|Helen Helen laughs.jpg Helen 5.jpg Helen 6.jpg Helen 7.jpg Helen and her parents.jpg|Helen and her parents Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Daughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Smart Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Beautiful Daughters Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Books Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Nature Lovers